Revival Plan
by Aranae9523
Summary: LEMON! Levy McGarden, is a woman with a mission. Her husband, Gajeel, have been drifting apart intimately and its about time they revived that passion in the bedroom, and Levy is definitely on the wild side with her fantasies.
1. Levy Redfox Part 1

**Lemon Warning! Virgin eyes haveth' been warned, for there is some serious horizontal dancing up in here. (Well not completely horizontal thanks to the kink)**

**~Disclaimer don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, and if I did it would probably be more romance and smut than the actual awesomeness it is now…so its good that I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>I walked home, breathing in exasperation. This is my life, how dull had it gotten? Believe me it's an amazing life, two cherished kids, a fierce kitten I can cuddle at night, a loving husband and a stable four bedroom home, its everything I have ever wanted and had.<p>

But now that I've taken perspective of my married life I recognized that me and my husband don't share the same intimacy we once had, I want spontaneous and wonderfully exhilarating sex again, me and Gajeel have all but made love in these past few months, I swear we are drifting further into a routine of just plain and the expected.

So I've decided I am going to make my idea known, that I want to try a little more excitement in the bedroom.

Gajeel is always keen on sex (just like any guy) I just don't think it's the kind of sex that would be considered flavored, its become bland, we never change from missionary or cowgirl…its too predictable.

So later on that night I crawled into bed in my sexiest pair of panties and bra, lace of course, Gajeel loves lace on me. I look over towards the glow of our alarm clock sure enough its eight o'clock my four year old son should be in bed at a great distance away from mine and Gajeel's bedroom, when we first moved into this house we chose it specifically for its stable and sound proof structure so I knew that we wouldn't be bothered tonight or any night before this one, even with the noises I am going to make.

My fifteen year old, attitude induced navy haired daughter is with Natsu and Lucy, their daughter Nashi wanted a birthday sleepover so we granted permission. My daughter is a lot like her father, temperamental and loves iron, her brother is a lot more gentle; like me even though he has red eyes and black hair.

I lay back on the pillows of our grand sized queen bed tenderly looking up at the ceiling, what should I do with Gajeel tonight? Lucy says that submissive and dominance sex is amazing, apparently Natsu had her against the wall bound and at his mercy…I shiver at the thought, that would definitely set a mood in my relationship with Gajeel once more.

But then I think about him in the general area of want.

Gajeel is a specific kind of man, he looks opposing and can be, but when it comes to me, he can be as gentle as a feather caressing air, so I don't think we are quite into the fetish area. Not that I don't want it but when Gajeel puts his foot down for my safety…its down, and cemented to the floor.

I think tonight I just want to try different positions, maybe even a primal mating. When I heard the click of the door I couldn't help the shiver of excitement, tonight I will definitely be fulfilling fantasies.

Gajeel dropped his clothes groaning as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself…a light bulb popped over my head.

I stumbled from the covers of my bed before walking towards the bathroom, I softly opened the door to the sight of my husband washing himself; he wasn't covered in bruises, just dirt. I studied his wonderfully muscular form; he's still smokin' with an eight pack to die for, broad shoulders, muscular arms and wicked piercings down his inhumanly gorgeous body. I was drooling at the sight of him, but alas, I studied his spiky hair and closed eyes, waiting for him to open them and stare deeply into his red eyes, the same eyes I have loved for years on end.

He's matured now, a lot more sturdier than usual, so when he opened his eyes, and saw me standing in my completely revealing lingerie he let out a rough growl, that growl sent tingles and waves of pleasure through my body.

"Levy…come here," he growled.

Biting my lip I decided I need to be different, and because I always listen to him, I should change it up.

His eyes hardened as I refused his request, slyly I slipped my fingers up my thighs and towards my waist before my fingers met the junction between my breast, grabbing the front clip steadily I released it before it fell from my shoulders revealing my perky breast which haven't grown to the extent of Lucy or maybe Erza's breast through pregnancy, but they were big enough that Gajeel demands I wear tight t-shirts as he suckles me through the material.

Gajeel snarled abruptly, his lip curled back, "Come here now!" I grinned, this is his usual attitude, he'll growl, rant but once I am in his arms he becomes a gentle lover, I want this challenging attitude throughout our lovemaking, I want him to be demanding and I love the swirl of desire in his eyes as my naked body teases him into delight.

I denied him further as I grazed the hem of my panties sighing in deep pleasure as the lingerie brushed against my sensitive folds, which grew damper and became much more noticeable…Gajeel having been at the forefront.

"You're wet baby, let me help you," he urged trying to get me to come to him with his delicious words, but I didn't want that just yet as his member hardened right before my eyes.

Licking my lips I carefully eased my panties to the floor making sure I did it slowly, and that he witnessed everything, my blue hair touching my thighs as I pointed my butt outwards catching his attention, it was all in the detail.

Gajeel groaned softly, his throat caught with a guttural noise also, "Levy I am only going to say this once, come here,"

I bit my lip in doubt, should I just go to him? That way I would find my pleasure sooner, everyone knows Gajeel is a very competitive person and if I continue to deprive him of what he wants he is going to take it as a challenge.

I turned on my heel, hoping that the sight of my leave and wiggle of my bottom would make him angry, but eager also.

I heard him curse gruffly, before something was tipped over before I heard him thumping towards our room, I lay on the bed ready for him, Gajeel exited the bathroom his shaft giving me a full and proud salute as he stares at me hungrily.

My eyes trailed down his body slowly and wickedly, beckoning him to give my hands a turn because my eyes were starting to wear out.

I saw a flicker of rage in his eyes, he hates being denied, but this seem to give me a jolt of ecstasy, I feel his dangerous posture giving me a feeling of exhilaration, I liked that animalistic look in his eye, I wanted him to consume me to the point of no return and with only his carnal pleasure in mind.

Shyly, I brought my knees away from each other, shamelessly opening myself to him, offering him my body.

He swore again before giving into his impulses, letting pure instinct take over. He lunged towards the bed, reaching a meter before the bed before he dropped to his knees staring boldly between my legs.

"Jesus, Shrimp, if you wanted me to eat you, you could have asked…" he groaned letting his eyes wander me, I wanted more than for him to eat me, not that I don't like being a buffet but I want to wildly make passionate love to him tonight, I want to go beyond the boundaries we unknowingly built.

Slowly I leaned forward grabbing his hair as I pulled him forward so he was in line with my throbbing pussy, "Then devour me," I growled causing him to tense.

"Shorty are you okay?" he looked up at me worriedly, "You're not pregnant are you, and this is the hormones?" of course he'd jump to that conclusion.

I sigh pulling back as I crossed my legs, "Gajeel even with my hormones I never acted like this…"

He kissed my thighs easing me apart again, "Its not that I don't like it Shorty, but you aren't usually this shameless unless you're horny," I nodded, I remember being pregnant with our daughter, the searing heat between my thighs, I desperately made him take me till the thirst of desire had been quenched.

"Gajeel I'm not pregnant…well the last time I checked, I just want to do things differently…you have noticed that we don't have that passion we used to have or is just me?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah I did, that's why I dropped my clothes the moment I stepped through the door," gently he placed kisses along the inside of my thigh.

_Okay Levy, just be straightforward and tell him you want wild animal sex with him all night and all over the room forty positions and pronto!_-I thought to myself confidently.

I moaned as he touched my sensitive core, "So Shrimp, how are we going to remedy this issue?"

Okay just say it! "Wild sex all over this bed," I spoke shyly, I heard Gajeel growl as he sucked harshly on my clit.

He knew where to lick and how to, all apart of us knowing each other intimately as husband and wife.

"Levy are you saying you want it rough…?"

I nodded through the sensations as he carefully licked the length of my slit.

"I want more than that, Gajeel," I felt him still.

"Levy I'm not into bonda-"

"Not bondage, I just want you to be demanding, for you to take what you want," I reasoned.

"What if I like gentle?" I gave him a flat face, he has an aggressive soul, I've always known this but he is always careful because of how small I am, he is afraid he'd hurt me with the tiniest flick of his wrist, but tonight I want him hard, rough and needy.

"What if I am no longer satisfied with gentle?" I replied hoping to find more of his irritation.

He snarled, "Levy I can satisfy you will my tongue alone, I can make you scream with just my tip tell me you don't like it gentle?"

I push away from him, fine, if he doesn't want to tend to the aching needs of his wife then he can deal with a wife who doesn't have any.

"Levy," he spoke softly grabbing my hand as he stroked over his wedding ring he made for me.

I roll my eyes pushing away as I crawled back into the bed sheets uncaring of my naked and aroused state.

"Good night," I stated firmly as I went to the far end of the bed.

Gajeel let out a frustrated moan, "Baby…I didn't mean it like how it sounded, it just-you made it sound like I can't satisfy you. It hurts my ego," oh man he feels bad, I can't feel bad now that he does! Dammit!

I turn over looking him straight in the eye, "I've always been satisfied, I just want something different, something much more fun…spruce things up a bit, Gajeel I know your insecurities, but don't be afraid to take your pleasure in the most primal ways possible, kiss me until I see stars for heaven sakes just don't hold back," I whispered.

Gajeel looked down at himself, "Okay…if we're going to do this, we need a safe word," Safe word? I don't think we'd get to that point but I'll go with it.

"How about, Iron?"

He gave me his cute laugh, "You'll just make me hungry," he smirked; I rolled onto my back shifting the blanket off my body.

"I'm sure I can substitute,"

He licked his lips, I could see, his self-control vanish, I shivered under his immense gaze, the gaze that made my stomach do a flip.

"I bet you can," he pounced onto me his lips finding its way to the first patch of skin as he succulently kissed my waist erotically, he licked and nibbled a path down my body sucking tenderly when I felt a piece of me neglected, I sorely pushed him down closer to my aching centre, I wanted him where I throbbed the most, I needed my pleasure and that means I need his attention.

But Gajeel had other plans.

His right hand caught mine pulling and pushing until they were above my hand, stopping me from moving in my frantic pace his left hand had lowered and pushed two achingly rough fingers through my folds pumping me hard in fast. I squirmed as he latched onto my left nipple brutally tugging at the small peek, it hurt, but I was pleased, it's an erotic pain, and I want more.

"Please Gajeel," he tensed; he was obviously trying to figure out if I said the safe word, he is so wrong!

I locked my legs around his waist like a steel band, my body rhythmically moving against him, if he wasn't going to help me, I'm going to take what I need.

_What? This isn't going one way! You need two animals to make a wild horizontal dance_.

"Levy…baby, Jesus…you're so hot," he whispered feverishly.

I needed him! I need him now.

I pushed back happy when he feel backwards his fingers slipping from my core his right hand falling completely away from mine, I trapped him with my arms carefully lowering myself onto his hard shaft, as I slide onto him, Gajeel lets out a small whimper.

Without warning his hands reached out grabbing my hips as he slammed me down, I let out a scream, that felt amazing, the way our bodies connected with his roughness, the deep throbbing of his unit which hit my direct G-Spot, and not to mention the delicious feeling of his balls against my backside, he had never been so deep within me.

"Jesus Shrimp! Have you always been this tight," clear indication somebody has been holding back for these past fifteen years.

I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards me so our faces were aligned, I've always wanted to try this position, I lowered his fingers till they were wedged between us placed under my butt, catching onto my line of thinking he chuckles as he kisses me once more before levering me up then dropping me down, I felt like a weights machine for his biceps simply doing arm curls.

I rode the waves as he pulled me up quicker kissing up and down my neck, sucking tenderly over his hickies he gave me. When I grew bored I turned over, I heard him let out a rugged breath as I looked over my shoulder suggestively.

"Take me from behind Gajeel…" I whispered in my best impersonation of a sexy, classy woman.

Without further words he sat on his hunches bringing me back so he could enter, "Christ Levy…I'll be the one yelling Iron by the end of this," he growled as he slid back into me.

He rhythmically plunged into me from behind, taking me further into pleasure as we took to thrusting back and forth, when he thrust forward I pulled back, so there was no moment when we weren't yelling.

Gajeel slipped a saliva covered finger beneath my waist searching for that certain nub that would put me out of my misery, as he searched I pushed back onto my knees my back against his chest, I felt his finger rub circles against my clit he had unanimously found, an automatic moan of his name coming off my lips, "Ga-Gajeel," I moaned, he still pounded away making sure they were deep, and hard thrusts that hit my G-Spot every time he moved forward his hand that wasn't playing with me wrapped around my breast tugging at the nipple.

Circulating my hips back on him his lips found their way to my neck he sucked tenderly on the junction of my neck, blowing after an especially hard bite.

"Cum for me beautiful," I slid against his sweaty chest as he steadied his thrust his finger still playing with me.

"Only if your there with me," I hissed as my pleasure amped up, I need more.

Gajeel growled he adjusted his hold on my hips before slamming forward; I let out a noise between a moan and a squeal.

"You like that? Mrs Redfox," I shuddered.

"Yes," his primal urges called to me, this was the passion I wanted I craved his demands to know how to please him.

He repeated that motion until I was deliriously screaming.

He shifted to the edge of the bed bringing me on my back without disconnecting our needy bodies.

As he rested his feet on the ground pulling my hips off the bed so only my shoulders and head were rested on the duvet.

He jack hammered between my thighs never relenting, even as he closed in on the edge, pounding into me, this is definitely a different side to our lovemaking, I will definitely be satisfied and crave this more and more.

Gajeel snapped his eyes to mine as the first comings of my orgasm happened, it came as blinding flash of white my body vibrated and coursed as I clenched around him, Gajeel let out a roar of a lion as he came to his finish as well, he pumped his seed into my body with heavy thrusts streams of fluid entering me, after a few minutes of tensing, he removed himself while his pulsing heat claimed my body like I was a virgin again.

"Spruce things up huh? With all that screaming you were making they'd think we're wrecking the place,"

I giggled like a schoolgirl as I pulled myself over to the headboard getting under the sheets as Gajeel grabbed his shirt for me to wear and shorts for him too.

"So you liked fun?" I asked hoping he felt as satisfied as I did, the smile that graced his lips I already knew my answer.

He nodded kissing my sweaty forehead, "Heck yeah I liked fun…we'll be having a lot of fun starting from tomorrow night Shrimp. But you must have that safe word locked down Levy Redfox, its unexceptabl-"

I rolled my eyes cutting him off my hand covering his mouth, no lectures.

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Gajeel Redfox Part 2

**Revival Dinner  
>Disclaimer~Hiro Mashima owns FT not mwah.<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know what is up with Levy but I definitely ain't complaining, I mean last night we literally fucked until our legs were mash, and we have been for the past week.<p>

Thank god our room is sound proof and my son likes to sleep with Lily, because behind closed doors…me and Levy are just going at it like animals, last night I literally came home and as soon as I walked through the door I was hard, the sight of my wife readying herself for me, that's right, my wife in the middle of our bed touching herself, her fingers pumping her juices ready for my hard thickness to take her.

Of course she knew that there was no chance of our children interrupting us since it was the parade time of year and Lily wanted to take responsibility of his god children, so I quickly dispatched my clothes and pounded her hard and fast until her screams and my groans were still echoing off the walls.

And I guess I am getting morning surprises as well, waking up to my beautiful bluenette sucking me hard before climbing on top of me to find her pleasure.

So here we are, Levy feeding our son while me and my navy haired daughter eat dinner. I watched her closely, I could tell something was off, her and Nashi have been acting strange recently everyone has noticed since they are our daughters and genetically they inherited our dragon slayer magic, in relations our attitudes as well, meaning my daughter is up to something, and I bet it is danger.

But surprisingly I am not afraid, because…her and Nashi get along well (Even though me and her father have had many fall outs), so if the two were in danger they would help one another.

"_Dad_…" I heard my daughter, I sighed in slight anticipation, she only uses the word _Dad…_sweetly when she wants something.

"Yes," I refrained from using the word _Brat_ don't get me wrong, I love my little girl but she gets her attitude from me too bad her and the salamanders kid carried that friendship thing from their mommas.

"Can I meet up with Nashi, it's the Cherry Blossom festival in Magnolia park? Please, please…_please_," Damn that Brat she knows how to wield my damn ass around her pinky finger.

I nodded reluctantly but because I want complete silence for about a few hours tonight I stared at her brother long and hard who was refusing his food.

"But…you will take your brother-"

"Dad," she moaned with a sour taste.

"Don't _Dad _me, either take your brother or you don't go, just give him to his godmother,"

"Juvia? Okay," she grinned racing off to get changed as Levy looked at me questionably.

"You want to get rid of our son too?"

I grinned mischievously, "I want a little sprucing up tonight…Shorty," her eyes widened with lust and before I knew it our daughter raced back into the room grabbing her brother before racing out the door.

All that was left is me, my wife and the table. Slowly my hand rushed down to my jeans snapping the lock on my belt as Levy grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting the material from her body mine quickly tingled in anticipation as I saw her perky breast, it looks like its daddy's turn tonight to fondle mommy's breast.

As her boobs jumbled over the force of how fast she had tugged the shirt off I couldn't help but leap off my seat to grab her.

She sighed as my finger traced her nipples my lips sucking on the junction of her neck, I propped her up on the very edge of the table, her feet already pressed nicely against the curve of my bare ass, her hands already began unbuttoning my shirt.

Damn her skirt is gone…and she wasn't wearing underpants! _Shrimp you dirty little wife_.

She attentively pulled back so she could kiss my lips, I pushed down my urge to respond softly, but luckily it became much more heated as she clawed at my shirt tearing it off my back. I pressed on the hook of her bra snapping the lock in urgency, when I finally tore the offending material from her body she lay back on the table, her back bowed off the wooden edge whilst her legs hooked themselves off of me and to her sides so she could display her offering.

I groaned, my groin hit with the familiar sensation of arousal, with my pants down I pressed my long length to her warm petals, watching in absolute fascination as she shivered and moaned hoarsely, so fucking beautiful!

"What do you want tonight Shrimp?" I said huskily unable to control the thick shroud of lust in my voice, I knew I asked for sprucing up but with her on the edge of the table like this and considering we've always made love on a bed I'm not sure if she wants to take it slow on a new piece of furniture. So either slow sensual love making, or I'll ride her till a leg disappears from the table…the choice is hers.

She looked at me her big hazel eyes staring back at me, her hand reached out placing it on my chest, my breathing stopped as I watch her slow and demandingly dragging her nails down the front of my chest, and I can't believe I like the erotic pain.

_Rough it is_.

I stepped forward a little rubbing the junction of her thighs with the crown of mine, she has to be wet before I slam my manhood in and out of her like a man possessed, I leaned forward capturing a nipple with my teeth while maintaining movement between her legs, she struggled for a moment wanting us to connect but I stubbornly withheld continuing my source of arousal, the more juice that came out of her the better.

But she was impatient as she tried to push herself onto me, what made it worse was the small whimpers she is making, "Shrimp calm down I'll be inside you soon enough," I whispered sucking her neck tasting the sweat on her skin.

"Please…Gajeel," she whined, I smiled inwardly pleased by her readiness.

Throwing her ankles over my shoulder I kissed the base of her calf before I smoothly drove my huge ramrod between those soft wet folds, instantly her walls closed in on my prick as she bowed off the table screaming my name, she clutched my shoulders making sure she put those sexy fingernails to use.

I pushed through all the sensations that demanded I release my white seed into that delicious, tight, wet pussy.

It felt so right as I pummeled her the table shaking with urgency as I mercilessly slammed my hips forward and back, Levy loved it as she begged me to take from her body, to do exactly what I wanted without complaint.

It felt good, warm, and for some reason my love for her grew, Levy only wants to please me in our married, sure I was content with our lovemaking before but she wants to make sure I feel just as welcome to the idea of our lifestyle.

_Sprucing things up? _More like pleasing my husband.

I continued in long strokes that kept Levy jittering in my arms as she moaned enough to shake the walls of our house. My knob glittered in her juices as she let go a couple more times, vibrating in absolute ecstasy…

"Gajeel, I can't-I can't-"

"What Shrimp?" I smirked knowingly making shallow thrusts hitting that pleasurable spot within reach.

She gurgled as I braced my hands under her juicy ass, I lifted her from the table, with a snarl I propelled my warm shaft into her tight pussy (Not really into anal sorry).

"I can't! I can't cum again, please!" I laughed continuing a lift up then pound motion.

"Yes you can wife, you will come again, this time I will join you," with her blue hair splayed out over the table I shoved my tongue down her throat holding her still as I bask in the moment, "Just one more time," I pulled back playing with her moist clit.

Pressing deeper from the top causing one of the legs on the table to squeak I grinned. Riding her faster then I have ever known I pounded left right and centre, clutching her to me, with her hands placed on the back of my shoulders she dug her nails into my skin drawing erotic blood, as I writhed on top of her she shuddered, I continued again and again my balls tightening in anticipation.

"Levy-I'm going to-LEVY!" I growled forcing my shaft all the way in her warmth as the table broke and my hands circled her waist keeping her elevated, I shuddered falling backwards as the most intense sensation overcame me, my cock jutted itself on its own as it spurt sticky cum deep into her womb, I felt her ejaculation sliding down my thighs as she lay exhausted on top of me.

My arms lay limply on my side, I kiss her forehead trying to catch my breath, my body mildly twitching.

"Fuck-babe, that was…that was fucking incredible,"

I looked down at her as she looked at me with an exhausted expression.

"You're great, but how am I going to explain to the kids that we have to eat on the couch until we buy a new table?" I smiled tiredly lifting her with me.

"Gihee," I kissed the crook of her neck stalking towards our bedroom, "I have a better idea of what I want to be eating on the couch," I spoke mischievously.

I felt her tremble against me, "Sounds good to me."


End file.
